


30 Challenging Days

by EverFascinated



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Challenge Response, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one-shots for Ericandy's 30 Day Challenge on Tumblr. Lots of fluff, sass galore, a bit of angst, and even a couple AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

No one had thought about telling him.

Loki was furious and seething, wanting nothing more than to throw his brother and his teammates into a wall and make them explain to him how this had happened.

No, he knew how this had happened; maybe he would just throw them into the darkest pit he could find so that they would never again see the light of day for the rest of their short lives.

He did neither of these, however. He didn’t even get up to pace the moderately sized room. Instead he stood like a statue, just looking down at Tony’s achingly familiar face, now partially obscured by some sort of breathing apparatus.

If Loki was feeling more like himself, he might have scorned his own inaction as a sign of weakness. As it was, the God was more prepared than usual to blame this whole situation on the man in front of him. Not only was Tony the one who had asked that they kept their relationship a secret, he was also the one with a hero complex.

And a death wish he may just see fulfilled far sooner than Loki would like.

But Loki wasn’t considered a God for nothing. Magneto’s control over the shrapnel so precariously held within Tony’s heart would never cause this sort of issue again. The magician may not be able to remove it completely, but he could make it and the arc reactor in the hero’s chest inert to that sort of ability.

Not that Loki was planning to let Magneto live after this his latest stunt, but one could never be too careful.

He worked his magic silently and without his usual flare. No one important was awake to witness the feat, so Loki simply held on to the hand of his mortal, invisible to any who might be looking in. His eyes never strayed from that too pale face as his magic informed him of the damages.

The metal pieces had caused even more trauma to Tony’s already scarred internal organs, but healing the more recent injuries was something Loki had learned centuries earlier. All it took was a bit of time and concentration. The God found this particular healing to be the longest and at the same time the shortest he’d ever experienced. Thankfully, mortal bodies were nearly as easy to fix as they were to destroy, and if Tony’s liver looked better after Loki’s ministrations, then that was just another plus.

That finished, Loki finally looked away from the billionaire to double check that they were still alone as his earlier focus might have made him miss any intruders. Reassured, he placed a quick hex on the door to keep the nosy mortals in the next room out and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Denying my offer of the apples was not a good reason to try and kill yourself faster, Anthony.” Loki leaned down, dropping his invisibility and narrowing his eyes threateningly, but the expression softened to one of concern when no poor attempt at wit was returned as it usually was.

He had only just found the mortal a few years prior and their entertaining rivalry had eventually morphed into something more. Something Loki had tried to distance himself from once he had noticed it, but Tony’s charm was almost as big as his ego and the attempt backfired quite spectacularly. His avoidance had only landed him in the genius’ bed faster than he could ever have foreseen.

The reality of just how quickly he could lose him wasn’t any easier to face the hundredth time than it was the first. But Tony had wanted to live out his life normally for at least a little while longer, not quite sure that living forever wouldn’t drive him insane. (‘Well, more insane than I usually am,’ Tony had grinned before giving the God a kiss.)

Loki could only hope that today’s attack would make him change his mind.

“We have only just begun, you cannot possibly leave now.” The God whispered, barely voicing his plea as he looked over the sleeping man’s face for any sign of movement for just another moment, before letting his forehead gently rest on Tony’s collarbone. “Please.”

A smile slowly curved his lips as the fingers still clasped within his own tightened weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to metochephile and HeathenryAngel for helping me beta these!
> 
> This series will eventually become Mature, but I will change the rating once one of the one-shots needs it. I've already completed the challenge, but am waiting for the rest of them to be beta'd before posting here.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

_Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere_

Tony rubbed his arms, trying to create some extra heat to combat the frosty weather. He was bundled up with a long sleeved shirt, a thick jacket, a warm scarf and a pair of gloves, but he could already feel the cold seeping into his bones.

Thankfully, the reason he’d ventured out into this snow-covered land was sitting not ten feet from the billionaire and a few brisk steps had him standing next to the porch swing Loki was currently lounging in.

“How can you be wearing something like that and still look comfortable out here when it’s well below freezing?”

Looking up slowly from the novel he was reading, the simply chothed God smiled and ignored the comment. “Anthony, how nice of you to finally join me.”

The mortal rolled his eyes at the reminder of how much longer it had taken him to get out because he had been forced to put on a jacket and hunt down a scarf from their baggage in the lodge. “Yeah, well, excuse me for needing to wear more than a tunic in this weather. Not all of us can spell ourselves warm.”

That comment got a disdainful sniff. “I have no need for small cantrips to simply keep warm.”

Tony waved off the protest in favor of trying to move Loki’s legs so that he could sit down. He gave up shortly after he started, not really giving it his all before resorting to his backup plan and moving the book to sit on the God’s lap.

It took less than five seconds for the genius to realize that Loki was practically radiating heat and he quickly moved from leaning on the seat back to cuddling up against his new favorite heat source. “You liar.”

That got him a flat look even as Loki’s displaced arm (which he’d had to move rather quickly so as to not get it trapped when his suddenly very clingy mortal grabbed him) easily settled around Tony’s shoulders.

“That may be true, but not in the way you meant it. Not in this instance, at least.”

Hearing an explanation behind those words, Tony looked up to try and encourage the telling. He smirked when his cold nose inadvertently ran along the underside of Loki’s jaw before he sat up a bit to let the other talk.

“Come now, Anthony. I’m the God of more than just Lies.” Loki seemed to enjoy testing the boundaries of Tony’s genius and understanding. The mortal liked to think it was because he was one of the few who could even dream of keeping up with the God, but the other sometimes became even more amused when Tony got the tests wrong, so it was really anyone’s guess.

Tony raised a brow at the pointed reminder, taking the bait. “So, part and parcel with the whole ‘God of Fire’ is an immunity to the cold?”

Lips twitching into a small smile, Loki obliquely affirmed, “What is cold but an absence of heat?”

Brown eyes narrowed at the half answer, but Tony just shook his head and laid it back down on the smirking man’s shoulder. “Fine, keep your secrets. I’m more than willing to use you as a hot water-bottle anytime, night or day.”

He wasn’t sure if Loki understood the reference, but he wasn’t thrown off of the porch swing, so that was a plus. Shifting to pull his legs up, he entwined them with the God's and made himself comfortable on top of the other. Loki didn’t seem to mind the swaying of the seat as he held his book in one hand and started absently playing with Tony’s hair with the other.

The nap that followed was one of the best Tony had ever experienced, even if it did end with Loki tipping him unceremoniously to the cold wooden floor.


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

_Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie_

Introducing Loki to videogames was probably one of the best and worst decisions of Tony’s life. On the plus side, it kept the God occupied with discovering new things so he could be out destroying the universe. On the other, Tony had yet to find a game he could beat the God in.

It didn’t matter if it was a PvP or an FPS or even an RPG, Loki would learn the controls easily and be wiping the floor with him within five minutes. Not to mention that explaining the differences between all of the different acronyms had been a challenge all by itself, but Tony was pretty sure that quite a bit of that ‘confusion’ had been put on to make him more and more frustrated.

Tony still had a few things up his sleeve, however, and that’s why Loki was now standing in front of the TV with a vaguely interested look on his face as he inspected the plastic guitar in his hands.

“This appears to be even more fragile than the last device you entrusted me with.” The plastic creaked under the God’s fingers and the billionaire was reminded of the Playstation controller that had died in a similar fashion the week before.

“Loks, I know for a fact that you know how to dial that strength down to a more human level.” Tony’s incredulous look didn’t seem to have any effect on the other as the plastic gave another slight pop in Loki’s grip. Rolling his eyes at the other’s behavior, Tony thought of and disregarded half a dozen scoldings and enticements before settling with, “Think of it as part of the challenge. You not only have to beat my score but make sure the guitar itself survives the song.”

Eyes glinting at the challenge, Loki raised a brow. “A challenge? Was this game not for simple sport?” He smiled a little and Tony was well aware that a sane person would probably start running at the sight by now. “What shall we wager then, if there is to be a winner of your little ‘challenge’?”

“What, the thrill of winning against Tony Stark isn’t enough for you?” The loosened grip on the controller started tightening once more, but it was really the look of bored disinterest on Loki’s face that had the genius relenting. “Alright, alright. How about the winner gets to choose the next game?”

The other seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. “Very well. How does this one work?”

Tony took a moment to explain the scoring system and even offered Loki the chance to try playing with the other instruments he had available or the possibility of earning extra points by trying to sing along while playing.

There was a suspicious look in the other’s eyes as he clarified, “So if I perform multiple parts of this song, the scores of each will count towards my score?”

“That’s right.” Tony was forgetting something important. He just knew it. Best not to give the trickster any handicaps. “How about you go first and I’ll try to see if I can beat your score afterwards.”

Another couple of minutes were spent explaining how to navigate the game and how to add the instrument of Loki’s choice to the game. The God seemed to be having a bit of a tough time deciding which song to choose from the game menu so Tony took the time to make himself a drink.

He finished putting the bottle away just in time to hear the first chords of a song that Tony was finding hard to place. Turning to read it off the screen, the genius stopped short.

 _That_ ’s what he was forgetting. Damn it.

Loki had connected each and every one of the instruments and was trying to play them all; even the two microphones were set in their stands.

Copies. How could he forget the copies?

Throwing himself down on to the couch, Tony settled down to enjoy the show even as the Loki singing the lead vocals turned to smirk at him. He just answered the smirk with a grin and raised his glass at a game well played. There was absolutely no way he was going to win this, but Tony wasn’t too upset.

After all, he was sleeping with the band.


	4. On a Date

_Day 4: On a Date_

Dates had always been one of the things Tony loved to hate. A confirmed playboy, every girl (or guy, though those were usually brushed off as business meetings by the general press) would act much the same as the one before, each one trying to impress him in their own way, getting photographed by the paparazzi as they exited the venue of the night, and eventually ending up in the paper the next day.

The press had never bothered him. His whole life had been publicized for as long as he could remember. It was the repetitiveness of his dates and the jealous or disgusted looks of his fellow patrons that really got to him. The repetitiveness could be blamed on his selection process which had since been changed, but the judgment of the general populace still annoyed him.

It was his life. He wasn’t doing this for them or even against them (in those strange instances where his very presence somehow ruined other people’s nights), so he’d never really understood why they were allowed to call him out on it when he wasn’t allowed to do the same. Well, not after those first few times, at least. Pepper still got that pinched look on her face when she remembered those court battles.

Those problems aside, however, Tony genuinely liked the concept of dating. The act of taking a person that you were interested in out to a special location or event just so that they could enjoy themselves and you could enjoy their presence. Pepper had accused him of being a closet romantic when he had mentioned it once.

Loki had just smiled a little when the billionaire had taken the time to explain why he kept asking the God to accompany him on these ‘strange outings’. He never asked again, just kept showing up at least twice a month to whisk Tony away on some sort of adventure or join the genius in a dinner out (usually in some disguise or another, whatever amused the God the most).

But sometimes, Loki would just show up on the couch next to Tony. He’d lean up against the mortal and settle down to read or work on a puzzle without a word. Tony stopped asking about it after the third time and would now just wrap a free hand around the God if he had one or simply drop a quick kiss on the other’s lips before continuing to watch TV or work on a project on his tablet.

To others it might not seem like much of a date, but simply staying in with Loki by his side more than filled Tony’s requirements for a date, to be both enjoyable for his companion and himself.

Dates had always been one of the things Tony loved to hate, but just sitting and enjoying Loki’s presence was one of Tony’s favorite things.


	5. Kissing

_Day 5: Kissing_

It was well known that Loki was good at making illusions. Not only had Thor been more than happy to regale the others with tales of Loki’s use of them for childhood mischief, but the God had also used that bait-and-switch tactic more than once in their battles over the past few years. Most people just accepted the fact that it was magic and didn’t think on it any further.

Tony Stark had never, not even once in his life, been labeled as one of those people.

The generalization of ‘it’s magic, anything is possible’ just rubbed him the wrong way. Everything had rules. _Everything_. The only exception to the rule might be chaos itself.

And if that had been the reason the others tried to give him, Tony might have given up after a few months of research and careful examination of every recording of Loki’s battles. Blaming the whole glowing, reality breaking phenomenon on their enemy being the veritable God of Chaos (though the mythology books couldn’t seem to agree on whether he should be given that title specifically) was something Tony would have hated, but grudgingly agreed to.

Telling him that it wasn’t some fluke that their foe was able to shoot energy blasts from an innocuous looking rod and create illusory duplicates of himself, but simply a different way of fighting that was a little less popular than their usual brawls, however, was like waving a piece of shiny new tech around in front of his face. Of course the first thing Tony was going to want to do was rip it out of your hands and start taking it apart to see how it worked.

That was also one of the main reasons why the genius usually worked his way over to where ever Loki was engaging them or his brother to start peppering him with questions and probing comments along with the usual insults and pseudo-flirting. Those attempts were usually met with vague responses, rephrased questions, and an even greater amount of harmless (or not so harmless, but Tony was careful to not let it show) insults as well as counter-flirting as Hawkeye had tried to point out more than once.

His interest didn’t go unnoticed, especially not when he started designing testing apparatuses for the battles and eventually a prototype for trying to nullify the effects of magic. The prototype was a bust, but that didn’t mean Loki had to crush it while wearing that damned smirk of his.

That seemed to be the turning point, though. After that battle, the God made it a point to include Tony in his little magic tricks. The genius couldn’t decide if he was trying to teach him or torture him. Both options were equally likely and highly effective.

The humiliation of being subjected to so many different tricks was almost worth it - though Tony didn’t think he was ever going to look at an ostrich the same way ever again and God help the next person who thought that the chicken dance was a good idea - because the more he was exposed to them, the more data he had about how it all worked.

Five incidents into the focused assault and Tony had already worked out part of what Loki was doing when he crafted those illusions. Sure, he manipulated something in the air to make the image look realistic, but the real battlefield was located in the viewer’s mind.

A look over the camera recordings of a few of the illusions showed them to be close to believable, but not as spot on as they had been at the time they were first viewed. Tony would have sworn up and down that he had seen Pepper dangling from the side of a building, distracting him rather thoroughly just as he was about to take Loki down. The footage he went over later that night showed the image of a woman who had vaguely red hair and a thin body frame that vanished just as the image of Pepper had, but that was where the similarities had ended. 

When he asked Thor about it after the next debriefing, he had confessed that his brother had been known to be able to take a person’s worst fear directly from their mind. Tony thanked the blond even as he dismissed the idea.

Mind reading couldn’t be the answer. If Loki had known exactly what to show, why hadn’t the cameras picked up exactly what Tony had seen? There was a disconnect somewhere and the inventor was getting more and more curious as to what it might be. 

A few extra additions to his helmet had revealed his answer after his latest pitfall literally had him stumbling off the side of a building, swearing that he had felt the resistance under his feet before he’d cut the power to his boots. When he displayed the results in his lab after the battle, Tony found he wasn’t that surprised to see that the sensors had detected magic affecting his brain at that exact moment.

Loki wasn’t just messing with how light was reflecting off of thin air (though, that was quite impressive in its own right), he was manipulating the way your brain was experiencing the world around you. Not only was it making connections to your emotional centers to warp your perceptions, such as linking a common looking figure to the one that would have you dropping everything to save them, he could also play havoc on your nerve centers and have you not only see but _feel_ the illusion he wanted you to experience. 

Obviously, the feelings only went so far; it really was just the light reflecting off of thin air and if you stuck your hand into it Loki couldn’t force your hand to feel the proper resistance that one would usually get when pushing against a solid object. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t make it feel like someone was pressing against you though.

Finding out had to be one of Tony’s most embarrassing moments, however. He supposed he should just be glad a particularly heavy hit had knocked out his radio a couple of minutes into the battle. 

Steve had immediately signaled for him to sit the fight out, having taught the entire force basic hand commands for situations just like this. They were easy enough to ignore as Tony flew directly for the smirking God, leaving his landlocked fellows behind. The genius might not have been able to communicate with his teammates, but that didn’t mean his speakers weren’t working.

“Okay, Freud. Why don’t we keep your little hypnosis trick out of this today and we fight it out as God intended, repulsor against freaky energy blast?” 

The interested glint in the other’s eyes really should have made him more nervous, but Loki had paired it with that nearly-genuine smile of his that he usually reserved for Thor and reminiscing on the good old days in Asgard.

“You think you figured it out, have you? Well, let us see just how correct you were, Stark.” His name came purring out of the God’s mouth and suddenly, that was all Tony could focus on. Those reddened, smirking lips stood out in contrast to the lightly tanned skin and only became more interesting as that pink tongue darted out to wet them. 

A tongue that the genius could swear just touched his bottom lip. He stopped advancing, barely remembering to keep one hand at the ready as he felt to make sure his helmet was still in place. It was. But the warm breaths moving over his lips were still there as well.

Loki smirked at his movement and the motion was mirrored in the brush of warm skin against his mouth. The hero opened his mouth to make a witty comment, to tell him to stop (teasing him and just get on with it) when the phantom lips pressed fully against his. He gave a little grunt of surprise, his eyes still staring at the smirking God from between his gloved fingers that were still held against his mask and only serving to make a further paradox out of the sensations he was feeling.

The smirk only widened as ghostly hands started to teasingly move across Tony’s neck and chest as if the suit didn’t exist. His hand dropped as the touches grew a little more confident and those experienced lips started to make him want to reciprocate. He moaned, conflicted. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the God, having the brains to back up those insanely good looks (emphasis on insane) was only more of a turn on, but he was the enemy or at least he always seemed to be trying to destroy one part of the city or another. This was probably one of those ‘bad ideas’ Pepper was always warning him about and damn it if that didn’t make him want it just a little bit more.

He was still debating when the rest of his team finally made it to the roof. They drew their own conclusions from finding him with a hand pressed desperately against his helmet, the other barely aimed at the smirking trickster as the speakers let them hear the moan that the other pulled from his lips. They didn’t need to know that the two of them were practically making out like horny teenagers.

The others were a bit surprised when Loki simply vanished without a fight and Tony toppled forward gasping for breath. He classified it as ‘smothering’ and his team just teased him for running his mouth around the enemy.

He laughed along with them, but when they talked it over the next day the billionaire didn’t mention how Loki had paid him a private visit later that night to pick up where they’d left off, this time in person and not through illusions.


	6. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

_Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes_

The lab lights came on without so much as a flicker, displays popping back into place exactly as he’d left them, but Tony’s gaze was drawn to the golden object sitting innocently on his workbench. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to take a closer look; it definitely hadn’t been there when he had left, not if the holograms quickly trying to reposition themselves around it were anything to go by. But why would Loki leave his horned helm here of all places?

He reached out before hesitating just a few centimeters above the metallic surface. What if it was booby-trapped? Sure, Loki wasn’t going to try to kill him, not without at least a good fight, being in a ‘relationship’ (and wasn’t that odd to say about a man who had thrown him out the window of a skyscraper) had earned him that. But Tony wasn’t about to put a possible prank past the ‘God of Mischief’.

Snatching the closest tool, Tony poked cautiously at the helmet sitting so innocently on the table. He didn’t let out a sigh of relief when nothing obvious happened, but it was enough to have him setting the soldering iron back down to pick the helm up gingerly.

It was heavier than it looked, and Tony had judged it to be at least three to five pounds when he’d first seen it vanishing off of Loki’s head that fateful night they’d met. It was solid, not just a decorative piece, though that was obviously its main function. He twisted it around in his hands, finally getting a good look at the designs that were carved into the surface.

“I wonder if these are just random designs or if this is another one of those ‘you earn your stripes’ things that a lot of fighters subscribe to?” Tony muttered to himself as he ran his finger along the lines, wondering if they held a deeper meaning to those of Asgard. 

“You would know all about the habits of fighters, ‘Man of Iron’.”

A teasing voice had the engineer jumping slightly, but the helmet didn’t fall from his tight grip as he turned to face the speaker. He gave a half smile as he replied, “You know I’m a lover, not a fighter. I leave that to the others in this little fight club Fury set up.”

Loki stepped a bit closer, hands clasped behind his back. “You have quite the arsenal for a pacifist. Surely, a ‘lover’ such as yourself would have no need for your metal suit or even that helmet.”

Pulling the object in question a little closer to his chest, Tony playfully shook his head. “Uh-uh, nope. Finders keepers.” He reached up and slipped it on with only a little bit of difficulty. “Besides, as a conscientious objector out on the front lines, I need all the protection I can get, which includes my armor as well as this helmet, should I choose to wear it.”

The god didn’t seem to be as upset about his declaration as Tony thought he should be, merely raising his brows slightly in acceptance. The reason became clear as Loki finally showed him his hands.

“‘Finders keepers’, you said? Well, I am rather glad that you see it that way Anthony, because I rather like my newest find.” A green and gold glove adorned Loki’s right hand, and it shifted between the programmed fight and flight modes without being connected to any visible power source.

Tony pushed the helm back a little from where it was falling into his eyes to get a better look at the machinery. He knew he’d never built it, but it was obviously made from his designs if only a bit slimmer to fit the god’s thin fingers. “Where did you get that?”

The other gave the impression of a shrug without actually moving his shoulders. “It was simply lying around, waiting to be found.”

“Sir,” JARVIS was quick to point out, “The right glove from the Mark VII appears to be missing.”

That innocent look wasn’t fooling anyone now, so Loki let it slide into a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Tony reached out to grab the metal clad hand and bring it towards him for closer inspection.

“How do you feel about a little trade here, babe? This helmet in return for my glove.” Sure, he could just make another one and he was probably going to have to either way with the adjustments Loki had made to it, but Tony wanted to see if there were more changes than just the aesthetic ones. Like how it was being powered for one.

“Hmm, I’ve grown rather fond of it and you know how I always wanted to see you in armor instead of that metal monstrosity that you go flying around in.”

Tony gave a sigh as he pushed the helm back out of his eyes once again. He knew this whole thing was a trap; this was probably just the opening act as well, but the genius couldn’t think of any reason not to go along with it. “Alright, how about this: you give me the glove, I give you the helmet, and if you can find me a set of armor to your high standards that actually fits me, I promise to wear it at least once. How’s that?”

He waited for the answer, unimpressed with Loki’s pause for thought (that bastard had probably been planning this - there was no need to think it over). Finally, the other smiled.

“You have a deal.” The god reached out with his unadorned hand and set it on the back of Tony’s neck, just under the edge of the helmet, to pull him in for a kiss. It didn’t take more than a second or so for the metal to slide forward once again, and the billionaire couldn’t help but chuckle when Loki pulled back with a frown.

“Like I said, it has to fit-” Helmet vanishing from his head as he spoke, Tony was unsurprised when his comment was cut off by another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting a bit impatient and posting with just one beta. Please excuse any errors or feel free to point them out and I'll attempt to fix them shortly!


	7. Cosplaying

_Day 7: Cosplaying_

The elevator dinged and Tony heaved himself off of the railing he’d been leaning against to make his way into his suite. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was some food, some sleep, and possibly a little company for both. 

Stepping over towards the kitchen to find something to satisfy that first requirement, the billionaire smiled at the sound of rustling cloth from behind him only to stop short as the sound of high heels started clicking in his direction. He turned to find a highly attractive woman in an updated maid’s uniform standing at the edge of the counter.

“Might I assist you, _Monsieur_?”

Tony hesitated a moment longer, taking in the woman’s black hair and familiar green eyes. Well, that was interesting, but the genius knew better than to just accept it, far too many people thought that the best way to get him in trouble would be through a sex scandal. They weren’t too far off.

“Loki?” It wasn’t so much what the media would say about his promiscuity that scared him, but his current romantic partner. The god wasn’t too fond of sharing.

That smirk was far too similar for it to belong to anyone but the god of mischief, but Tony didn’t move forward until the face bled into the much more familiar masculine version. The genius smiled and moved forward even as Loki managed to look haughty and slightly annoyed while still wearing that black dress with its tiny white apron. He moved to kiss the taller man only to feel his lips connect against the god’s smooth cheek. 

“Aw, come on babe. You know you would have gotten even madder if I hadn’t checked.”

Loki didn’t answer, but he didn’t try to remove the hand sliding down his chest and around his waist to fiddle with the ties on that too small to be practical apron. Pressing close for another moment, Tony released the ties and backed away to start walking towards the refrigerator once again.

“Well, if you really don’t want to put that fantastic cosplay to use I guess I could just eat dinner instead.” He made it to the appliance before he found himself turned and pressed against it, the handles digging into his back as Loki used his masculine frame to keep him there.

His victorious smirk didn’t last very long as the god went straight to his most sensitive parts, grasping him firmly through his pants even as those sinful lips moved over his own. Tony groaned into the kiss, pressing forward to fight for dominance even as he was thoroughly distracted by the rather active hand still working at him. That didn’t mean his own hands were idle though, one was slipping around the back of that black cocktail dress and searching for the zipper while the other pulled Loki ever closer.

Tony’s years of practice paid off when he located the closure and started pulling it down only to find his arms empty. He stumbled forward a step before catching himself.

Movement on the far side of the room had him glancing towards the door to the bedroom, where a dark haired vixen gave him a wink before slipping inside, dress still partially undone. Tony loosened his tie and started pulling it off with a grin.

The food could wait until later.


	8. Shopping

_Day 8: Shopping_

The lab was full of lights and Tony’s music blasted all around. Holograms spun around, some vanishing, while others started removing and adding parts at the inventor’s gestures. He stood in the middle of it all dictating the movements of multiple parts all at once as if conducting an orchestra.

He was so focused on putting it all together that he had to do a double take when he finally spotted the elegant figure strolling through the designs. Recognizing the figure easily, Tony relaxed but started checking the designs near the other just in case the god was feeling creative or particularly mischievous.

Three things had been changed, but the genius only switched two of them back. The third was actually an improvement on the design, not that he was going to come out and say that. Loki’s smirk told him he didn’t need to, but Tony ignored the smug look easily. 

“So, what brings you here so early?” The workshop wasn’t an unusual place to find the two of them, but usually Loki found other things to do during the daylight hours.

“Losing track of time again I see, Anthony.”

Tony frowned at the god’s response and looked over to where JARVIS was displaying the time. It was just after seven at night. “Still a bit earlier than usual, babe. D&D group clear the dungeon early or something?”

The reference was overlooked as Loki continued to look around at the plethora of images hovering around and between the two of them. “It’s unusual for you to work on more than one project at a time, Anthony. Having trouble meeting some deadlines?”

Shaking his head at the mildly curious question, the billionaire responded, “Nope, just doing some shopping from the comfort of your own home. I’ve been meaning to get a few more cars, thought I’d upgrade them before they even got here to save myself some time.”

He flicked a few of the designs into separate groups and nodded a little to have JARVIS reassemble the two cars to let Loki take a look. 

Loki walked around the slowly spinning vehicles, stepping opposite to the turn of the image to see the models more completely, before coming to a stop next to his mortal companion. His eyes lingered on the one to the left before he spoke. “Your tastes seem to be improving.”

Tony snorted. “I’m glad you like it. I picked that one out for you.”

Eyes narrowing slightly, Loki tilted his head as he turned to look at the genius for a moment, incredulous. “For me? There is nothing your little Midgardian toys can do for me that my magic cannot accomplish in a fraction of the time.”

Rolling his eyes at the god’s declaration, Tony motioned the design towards them as he wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist. “I know that. But you seem to be interested in the redesign process, so this model is all yours. Feel free to come here and ask JARVIS to bring it up and you can play with it whenever you have time.”

The god waited a moment longer as he inspected the design with a new fervor, eyes flicking over the curves and lingering on the wheels before he reached out and started pulling it apart the way he had watched Tony do it many times before. 

He didn’t say anything, but the slow smile and the spark of interest in those green eyes was all the answer Tony needed. Dropping a quick kiss on the other’s cheek, the billionaire left him to it as he pulled his own design over to start tweaking it again. Window shopping had never been more enjoyable.


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

_Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends_

It had taken more than a couple of months for Tony’s closest friends to become comfortable with his relationship with the local god of mischief, but he was stubborn and more than willing to wait for the four of them to start relaxing in each other’s company. He hadn’t expected Pepper to become best friends with Loki, however.

In the beginning, she was actually the hardest one to convince that the god wasn’t just trying to lure them into a false sense of security. Not that the other’s hadn’t thought the same thing, but Happy was a little bit more accepting after realizing that SHIELD’s most wanted was the mystery woman he’d been driving around for the past six months, and Rhodey was more secure in the knowledge that there was a suit down in the lab that was fitted for him if the situation went to hell.

Pepper didn’t have that history of good behavior nor the promise of a way to fight back, so instead she took to the whole relationship as she would a particularly difficult client. She researched everything, grilling Tony for any extra information to supplement the government files JARVIS had on hand, as well as gently probing Thor for anything she couldn’t get from the first two.

Whatever she found during her research process was enough to make her feel confident enough to contact Loki without involving Tony. The billionaire still wasn’t sure what they had discussed, but ever since that day a few months prior, the two seemed to get on like a house on fire.

While Tony would box or play poker with Rhodey and Happy, Loki would sit in quiet discussion with Pepper. Sure, sometimes he would join the other guys, or Tony would join his partner in the conversations, but something about the way the two of them laughed together never failed to make the billionaire smile.


	10. With Animal Ears

_Day 10: With Animal Ears_

It took Tony nearly ten seconds to figure out what was wrong. He knew exactly who had done whatever it was, but the reason why his hearing had gone wonky wasn’t quite as obvious. Not until he felt the culprits, at least.

Moving to run a hand through his hair, the inventor stopped as his wrist ran into something unexpected. Not so much unexpected that he’d found something, but unexpected as he felt both sides of the collision. 

Slowly moving his hand down towards the foreign object, Tony tentatively touched it and shivered at the new sensations. Struggling to ignore the feeling, he continued his inspection for a short while longer before giving in and heading towards the closest mirror. The reflective hood of his Mustang worked just as well.

Eyes narrowing at his reflection, the genius turned his head back and forth in an attempt to better assess the ‘damage’. A flicker of movement beside his reflection let him know the perpetrator had arrived to enjoy the result of his little prank, and the victim turned to face him.

“You know.” Tony paused as he listened to the sound of his own voice through a new set of ears. His head tilted as the appendages articulated instinctively at the sound, making him shiver slightly at the feel of his own hair brushing up against them. He shook it off and tried again, trying to ignore the knowing smirk the god was giving him. “You know there’s only enough room for one reindeer in this family, darling, and I’m more than willing to let you keep the title.”

Loki’s concerned and contrite look might have been more believable had he bothered to keep the smile from forming on his lips. “And here I thought you would have enjoyed the new experience.”

The god stepped forward, closing the distance between them easily even as Tony shifted to lean on the car behind him, unable to help a second shiver as he heard those purring words through his new ears. The smirk that graced Loki’s face as he came to a stop a few inches away showed Tony just how well he’d kept that hidden.

Rolling his eyes at that, Tony opened his mouth to start asking to be changed back just as one of those long-fingered hands reached up to touch the new set of ears on the hero’s head. A moan fell from his parted lips before he could think to stop it. The ears seemed to be sensitive to more than just sound, and it felt like Loki knew exactly how and where to touch to make him groan.

Tony reached out and pulled the god towards him, pressing up against the other even as he rested his head against Loki’s shoulder to try and muffle the noises he couldn’t help making. He felt the other’s chuckle and knew that his efforts were mostly unsuccessful. So instead of trying to keep quiet, Tony turned and started working on making his tricky partner make just as much noise by exploring that familiar neck with both lips and tongue.

It wasn’t long before Loki’s moans joined his own, Tony’s wandering hands probably doing a lot to help his cause, but the god easily tugged the billionaire away for a proper kiss. Tony groaned as the pain from having his newest erogenous zone pulled on was joined by a teasing, biting kiss. He couldn’t help but follow the other slightly as Loki pulled back, barely acknowledging the smirk the other wore at the noises he continued to make as the god fondled his ears.

“Loki,” Tony panted slightly, straining towards the other in more than one place.

“Patience, love,” the smirking god admonished with a quirk of his fingers, pulling another groan from the seated man and obviously enjoying the power he had over him. He slid one hand slowly down the other’s spine until it stopped just beneath Tony’s waistband, causing the mortal to arch sharply into him. “We haven’t even gotten to the tail yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I purposefully left out what animal Tony's ears and tail have come from so as to let readers think it was whatever they liked best. However, I did have a certain animal in mind when I wrote it and even put in a clue (that I thought was rather obvious, but maybe it isn't) as to what it was in the drabble.
> 
> So, the first person to correctly guess the animal I had in mind gets a drabble of their choice. It can be fluff, AU, angst, nsfw, silly, whatever you want! Feel free to guess here or on Tumblr where I can be found under the same name! :)


	11. Wearing (Kigurumis) Pajamas

_Day 11: Wearing_ _~~Kigurumis~~ _ _Pajamas_

“What are you wearing?”

Tony looked down at himself for a split second to see if there was something strange about his clothes before smirking at the god lounging imperiously on his bed. “I know you’ve been brushing up on your idioms, but that line is usually used when you can’t see the person you’re flirting with.”

The long-suffering look he received for that was followed with a clarification. “I cannot imagine how you are considered a genius among your people. Let me try to simplify the question. _Why_ are you wearing _that_?” 

Taking another look at himself, Tony returned the ‘are you stupid’ look with interest. “Babe, it’s below forty degrees outside tonight. I’m wearing sleeping pants because I’d catch a cold if I didn’t.”

Possibly muttering something about pathetic mortal bodies, the god questioned, “Why do you not raise the temperature inside as you have previously?”

“Because unless I raise it to a ridiculous level, the large space and huge windows will always work against it to bring the temps back down.” The god obviously never had to deal with this type of physics problem, having lived in a land of endless summer. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed as the god processed this. “They’re just pants, it’s not the end of the world.”

Loki sat up slowly as he eyed the loose flannel sleep pants the mortal was wearing before reaching out to run his fingers along the fabric. “Not the end of the word, no.” He trailed his fingers up to run over the other man’s skin, the abnormally warm fingers blazing a sensitized trail as they moved up Tony’s chest. “But perhaps I can be a bit more helpful than the pants.”

Smirking at the offer that was clear in the god’s green eyes, Tony reached down to undo the ties keeping the sleepwear in place. “Oh, really? I’m more than willing to test that theory out.”


	12. Making Out

_Day 12: Making Out_

Tony slammed the car door shut as soon as possible, but the reporters were still swarming just outside, questions being shouted at the tinted windows as if he were going to open it and face that mess just for them. Yeah, right. Maybe if they held their breath. At least he’d get some peace then, especially after they’d all passed out.

A weight on his shoulder had him looking to the woman seated beside him with a smile on his face. She looked bored as she tilted her head to get a better look at him, but the look softened as she did. Without looking away, she carefully threaded her fingers through his before pulling their entwined hands into her own lap and asked, “How do you think our performance went over?”

“Well.” The billionaire drew out the word as the expensive car started pulling away from the courthouse, then went through the laundry list of things they had accomplished. “First off you confirmed my alibi for the night, which basically cleared me of any major charges they were trying to pin on me, though why they thought I’d kill a man for money I have _no_ idea. Then we managed to convince them that I had nothing to do with the company the guy owned going out of business, which isn’t _completely_ true but more in that I bought him out rather than anything malicious.”

The whole thing had started after a man had been killed and the press had a field day after one of their reporters dug up a recent deal that Stark Industries had made. A few newspapers later and the courts were calling him in as a suspect. Thankfully, he had a god on his side as well as his usual lawyers.

“And, last but not least, we convinced the world that the product we just invested in was one of the most useful items on the market, while you subtly implied that I was off the market.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Loki managed to look both disapproving and smug at the same time. “Which is not only the truth but will keep the gossip mags talking for weeks about that snazzy little gadget. It’s practically free advertisement!”

He gave the petite, dark haired woman a grin as he summed up their performance. “All in all, I’d say we made out like bandits!”

Eyes flashing for a second, Loki tilted her head to give Tony a sidelong look. The inventor was well aware of his word choice and how it could be taken in a couple of different ways by those unfamiliar with the idioms of the English language. He just raised a brow as his own look grew into a leer, and he asked, “Care to celebrate our successful venture?”

“I was beginning to think you’d never ask.” A small hand, the one still free from their position in her lap, rose to pull Tony in for a kiss. He reached out and tugged her closer, freeing his hand from her grasp to pull her onto his lap before reaching up to tangle his fingers in her long black hair. Loki may look different, but the taste and smell of the god hadn’t changed.

Closing his eyes, Tony inhaled deeply as his hands explored the changes Loki had made to his form for this appearance and mentally cataloged them while enjoying that familiar scent of leather and earth and something crisp that was uniquely Loki. The moan his explorations received was distinctly feminine, but the retaliation for extracting the noise was typical of the god in all forms. 

A nip at his lip had the billionaire parting his lips for the small form so easily taking the lead from his lap. Shortly after it was Tony who was unable to help his sounds, groaning even as the car slowed to a stop. A triple rap on the window between Happy and the couple in the back notified them that they had reached their destination as well as promising a lack of reporters. Tony sucked gently on the god’s tongue before pulling away.

“Come on, let’s continue this somewhere a bit more comfortable.”

“You had but to ask, Anthony.” The little grin warned him of what was next, and he barely had time to reach out with a sharp double tap to the glass before the pair vanished from the car entirely.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

_Day 13: Eating Ice Cream_

The dark rooftop seemed especially windy tonight. Tony looked around quickly but didn’t see much more than the usual sea of air-conditioners, bird droppings, and dirt that usually resided atop the building. Shutting the door to the stairwell behind him, the billionaire glanced around once again before realizing what he was doing and standing up straight from his hunched position.

It was his roof; there was no need for secrecy. 

Well, maybe a bit. But it wasn’t really anything he had to be embarrassed about. The only thing he had to worry about was SHIELD finding out whom he was helping by doing this. Sure, the guy might not be on the top of their ‘most wanted,’ but he certainly wasn’t welcome to most within the government agency.

He had just stepped into the partial darkness near the closest air conditioner (might as well give them a check up while he was up there, the things broke far too easily these days. Maybe with another finish on the metal it wouldn’t rust…) when a voice spoke up from right beside him.

“Do you have it?”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. Sure, he’d been expecting his current guest, but that didn’t mean that he’d been ready for the heart attack the god nearly gave him. One hand pressed dramatically to the arc reactor in his chest, the billionaire moodily replied, “I don’t see why I should if you keep trying to kill me like that.”

Stepping ever closer, Loki’s decorative armor on his more ‘casual’ clothing glimmered as he hummed lowly. “If I had known that a little surprise was all it took to kill you I would have changed my tactics months ago. I will strive to rectify that during our next encounter.”

“Oh, no. Don’t change your _obviously_ highly effective battle strategies just for little ol’ me!” Tony held out his hand as if to put a stop to the thought, an imploring look on his face only furthering the act. “I know how hard it is to break a bad habit normally. I shudder to think what you’d have to go through after centuries of fighting dullards.”

“The ordeal you have described has yet to occur, as I have yet to meet anyone with even half of my skills in battle, let alone outside of it.” As he spoke,Loki didn’t look up from where he was inspecting the contents of a very familiar bag. That explained why Tony's fingers weren’t feeling as pinched as before. 

He flexed his now free hand before watching for another short moment, enjoying the god’s increasingly frantic search. Spotting his forced casualness for the front it was, Loki quickly started stalking towards his new prey. “Where is it?”

“Hmm? ‘It’?” Tony’s innocent look had gotten a whole lot of practice over the years, but he gave in to his smile after his lips twitched involuntarily. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific about that, Houdini.”

Smiling just on the crazy side of sweetly, the god raised his free hand to slowly stroke the other’s cheek. “Oh, Anthony. Still trying to hold my attention.”

The billionaire couldn’t hold in a snort at that even as those fingers moved closer and closer to his relatively fragile neck. “I don’t think that ‘trying’ fits, exactly. As your dealer, I think I’m holding your attention just fine.”

Smile never shifting, Loki had his companion pushed up against one of those tall air conditioning units with hardly any effort at all, not minding in the least how Tony’s breath had been slammed out of him. “Come now, Anthony. Do you truly believe I would be unable to find this delicacy for myself?”

“Con-” Tony coughed a little around the hand, not mentioning how it loosened slightly until he was no longer struggling for breath, before continuing, “Considering you consider it a ‘delicacy’, yeah. I don’t think you’d be able to get it for yourself without a lot more trouble than I’m giving you. That’s not even accounting for Fury’s little spies he’s still got out there looking for you.” 

Loki stared at the other a moment longer before releasing him with barely a brush of his fingers as they left Tony’s skin. “You are lucky I am so pleased with our agreement or else I would have thought nothing of giving you a second trip off of your spire.”

“Yeah, that would have been fun.” Rubbing at his neck, Tony kept his griping to a minimum as he realized that there probably wouldn’t even be a bruise there come morning. An expectant hand stopped him from walking away from the metal housing behind him and his innocent look went over almost as well as the first.

Sighing, Loki turned his head to eye the distance between their location and the roof’s edge. “I may be mistaken, however; perhaps a second trip is what you have been asking for all along?”

Hand slipping into his back pocket, Tony pulled out a pair of spoons. “Nope, I’d be more than happy to just eat my ice cream in peace, if it’s all the same to you.”

One of the spoons vanished so quickly the genius wasn’t sure if it was magic or simply the god’s superior reflexes at work. Blinking at the empty space for a moment, he deemed it to have been reflexes because the feel of magic against his skin was something Tony was coming to recognize. That decided, the billionaire reached out for the partially discarded bag that was laying by Loki’s feet.

A firm grip stopped him before he could reach his desired treat and he looked up into the burning green eyes of the god he was sharing the bounty with. “What do you think you are doing?”

Tony made a face at the other’s behavior. “Uh, getting my share. You didn’t think it was all for you, did ya?”

The silence that followed was answer enough. He wasn’t terribly surprised when Loki didn’t look away nor let go of his hand even as Tony raised his brows at the god’s assumption.

“You did see that there are a baker’s dozen in there, right?” An ever so slight tilt of the other’s head and a raised brow asked if Tony was questioning Loki’s observation skills. The mortal quickly waved the inquiry away. “Never mind. I only want one, the rest are all yours. Cross my heart.”

Those green eyes didn’t leave his even as the hero cautiously used his free hand to pull one of the many containers from the large insulated bag. Not bothering to free his wrist from the other’s clutches, Tony simply placed the object in the trapped hand and then popped the lid off with the other before carelessly dropping it to the rooftop.

He inspected the dark contents before digging in. Savoring the taste a while longer as he groaned slightly at the rich taste, Tony opened his eyes to find the god still staring intently at him. “I can see why you’ve been asking for this, Häagen-Dazs. Though I have to wonder why they’ve made the Midnight Cookies and Cream flavor one of their limited editions.”

His pondering over the company’s strange decision was cut off when a pair of firm, dry lips met his own. A foreign tongue easily invaded his mouth, which was still open from his musings, and it quickly plundered the territory it had so recently claimed. Tony was shocked at the suddenness of the action, but after a few such events initiated by either or both of the current participants it wasn’t quite as surprising as it once had been.

The cold container was slipped from his hand, but Tony let it go willingly, more focused on keeping that mouth against his than trying to hold on to a five dollar pint of ice cream. Loki allowed the kiss to continue with the billionaire leading them for another minute or so, participating as he could before pulling away as easily as he had initiated the activity.

Tony watched with eyes dilated from both the dimly lit rooftop as much as from the events that had just transpired while Loki dropped the newly resealed carton into the black bag. The god looked up from what he was doing to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek as he held the other in place. “Thank you for the treat, Anthony.”

As the god faded from view, bag in hand, Tony couldn’t help but wonder if Loki had meant the ice cream or the kiss.


	14. Genderswap

_Day 14: Genderswap_

Natasha Stark scrunched her eyes shut against the light that was streaming in her window, making a face as she brought up a hand to try and block it out while JARVIS rattled off the daily information in the background. She was still rubbing her eyes and trying to sleepily move her boyishly cut hair out of her face as she walked towards the bathroom. That was a majority of the reason why she didn’t see the strange portal appearing around her.

The rest of the reason was filed under the inherit similarities between her previous location and the new one. The billionaire stepped up to the mirror like she did every morning, reached out to grab her toothbrush from where it sat next to her partner’s and paused.

Toothbrush: check. Toothpaste: check. Electric razor: check?

Why the hell was there an electric shaver on her counter? Come to think of it, where was all of her other stuff? She looked around the sink and even inside the medicine cabinet, only finding more and more items to be similar but wrong. It took her a confused moment longer to realize JARVIS was no longer talking to her.

Shutting the cabinet with a careless bang, Natasha looked to the camera she’d installed to one side of the bathroom. “JARVIS? Why has all of my stuff been moved? Is this another prank, because I swear to God that if our resident god has moved my things around for fun I’m gonna…” She trailed off with a semi-violent gesture as she picked up the toothbrush once again.

The continued silence of her AI had the brunette stopping once again after applying her usual brand of toothpaste to the brush. “JARVIS? You awake buddy?” She tapped the mirror that usually displayed a summary of the information the program was supposed to be rattling off to her. “You just cut off in the middle of my wake-up call. What happened, cat got your tongue?”

A flash of movement just behind her reflection had her turning to face the intruder just as they clicked the safety off of the gun they had pointing at her. The genius’ hands were already halfway to the gun she kept hidden under the counter before she recognized the face. “God damn it, Rhodey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Not even blinking, James Rhodes kept the weapon trained on her person as he asked, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Natasha turned her head a bit as she leaned forward, waiting for the punchline. When nothing came, she blinked hard a couple of times and asked, “Who am I? Disregarding the fact that you’re wondering why I’m in my own bathroom, are you seriously asking me who I am? Me. The girl who helped you graduate MIT with honors? The one who got you laid with a different girl every Saturday night for our entire senior year? Really, Rhodey?”

Now Rhodey looked like he was finally questioning the whole situation. Good. That meant they were all on the same page, then. His moment of confusion solidified into suspicion, however, and the gun didn’t move away.

“How do you- Who are you?” The question was enunciated carefully this time, as if the lack of understanding was caused by a language barrier after the woman had made it more than clear that she could understand.

Rolling her eyes, the genius slowly responded, pausing after each syllable to make sure Rhodey understood how stupid the question had made him sound. “Na-ta-sha Sta-r-k.”

She frowned as the man’s eyes widened and looked at her left hand before snapping back to her face, repositioning the gun that had relaxed in his confusion. His military training was still running full blast as he ordered, “Prove it.”

Enough was enough, Natasha had things to do. “Oh, come on, Rhodey! I don’t have time for this! I’m supposed to be at a stockholder’s meeting before eleven and I’m never going to make it after Loki mo-“

“Prove. It.” Again, with the huge pauses between words.

The brunette took a moment to try and keep herself from just brushing him off and calling the trickster god in to try and sort out the makeup situation. Taking a deep breath, the inventor let it out slowly before answering.

“Okay, how would you like me to prove it, Rhodey? Hmm? Should I describe that night you lost your virginity to that smoking hot drag queen? Or maybe rattle off the schematics for our most recent product? Or maybe, I don’t know…” The woman trailed off as if looking for better proof before reaching up, pulling the collar of her shirt down until the glowing device was bared to the world, and continuing angrily. “Perhaps the reactor permanently installed in my chest would be enough!”

She was almost too ticked off at having to explain herself to notice the shock in the officer’s eyes or the way he nearly dropped his gun in the process. Thankfully, he managed to keep the weapon under control even as his jaw hit the floor in a more figurative manner. When he started mumbling out a stream of incomprehensible half questions, Natasha gave up.

“Hey, Loki?” Just because the god wasn’t there didn’t mean that she wasn’t listening. Natasha had learned this long ago when Loki had taken the time to explain why mentioning Thor during their nightly activities wasn’t the best idea. “A little help here, babe?”

A familiar weight settled along her back as a pair of pale arms wrapped around her shoulders. Something stopped her from relaxing completely though and the question that followed just confirmed it. “Oh, what do we have here? A bit of a universal mix up it seems.”

“Mine lasted a bit longer before calling I see,” came the more familiar cadence from a few feet away. Natasha turned and smiled at _her_ Loki who was currently pushing what seemed to be a male version of the billionaire (if the commentary or arc reactor was anything to go off of) in her direction.

The god hanging over her shoulder let out a musing hum. “Yes, I am undecided over whether it is a good thing or a bad thing, though. Their stubbornness.” Her trickster just smirked at the clarification as Natasha shared an eye-roll with her own counterpart before holding her hand out with a grin. Meeting the other halfway as their wavelengths seemed to synchronize, the two geniuses introduced themselves at the same time while shaking hands.

Rhodey looked on in shock as the two versions of his best friend talked over and around one another, hopping from one topic to the next in a super-fast swap of information. In fact, the man could almost swear they were speaking another language, except half of it included words he already knew but none were pieced together properly.

The pair of gods just watched fondly before the two women gave their mirror a hug, exchanging a quick kiss before each Loki grabbed on to their respective other. Still chatting quickly, the two Starks exchanged a nod before their ‘better half’ put an end to their information dump.

Back where she should be, Natasha turned and kissed her trickster before she remembered the taste of her own tongue and pushed away towards the sink. The smirking god vanished when she turned, and that really should have been a warning for what she realized next.

Toothbrush: check. Toothpaste: check. Makeup: error - not found.

A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she turned to where the god had been moments before, hands closing on empty air as the woman used that same violent gesture that she had demonstrated so beautifully about five minutes before in a parallel universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: yes, both Lokis were in female form. Tony's Loki is still the same Loki, I just think of the Trickster as genderfluid and Loki chose to be female because the god knew Rhodey's brain would break a little more because of it. ;D


End file.
